The Stranger
by Dracobolt
Summary: One day, Kay gets an unexpected visitor. But is he really as much of a stranger as he first appears? [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** Golden Sun belongs to Nintendo and Camelot

* * *

It was a nice spring day in Vale. Kay was out weeding her garden. Garet was going to Kraden's for Psynergy training, so Kay decided to take advantage of the quiet time to work on her garden. There was plenty to do because Garet had gotten careless with his training, inadvertently smashing a good deal of Kay's flower beds. Kay was so absorbed in her task that she failed to notice the stranger until he tapped on her shoulder. 

"Hey."

Kay quickly straightened up, brushing dirt from her skirt and pulling off her gardening gloves. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked the man, trying to study him without being obvious. He was tall and well-built, with long dark-brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Of his face, however, she saw nothing because he was, curiously enough, wearing a mask.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Kay, the mayor's granddaughter. Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm Kay," she said. "Who are you?"

The man was silent. Kay was quite curious about the strange man, and, deciding she had nothing to lose, she asked, "Why are you wearing a mask?" A bit rude, but she couldn't really help it. It was a family trait, of sorts. Her mother often despaired of her family's bluntness, but sometimes it came in handy. In this case, it seemed to startle the strange man.

"Uh, well, it's not because I'm ugly or anything," he said. He paused. "In fact, there was one girl I knew who claimed that I was quite handsome." The way he said that sounded as though he were trying to flirt, but without success. As soon as he had spoken, however, the stranger spun on his heel. "Shouldn't have come," he muttered and began to walk briskly away.

"Hey," Kay called out. "Come back here! We weren't finished talking." There was something about the man that drew her, he seemed less and less like a stranger and more like a memory. She started after him, but he stopped, waiting for her. When she reached him, he glanced around.

"Kay, I've been wanting to talk to you for so long," he said, longing in his voice.

By now, Kay's nerves were on edge. She was intrigued by this man. "How do you know me?" she whispered.

In answer, the man put his hand to his mask. He paused there, as if weighing a decision. Finally, he pulled away the mask and let his hand drop so that Kay could study his face.

It was him, Felix. Brown bangs framed the serious, handsome face that she remembered so well. Kay was lost in memory, thinking of the times they had spent together before the night that had taken him away. Finally, Felix smiled and said, "Are you going to say something or what?"

"Felix!" she cried and threw her arms around him. He ran his hand through her hair.

"I can't stay long," he told her softly. "I came back here on an important mission. When I'm done, I'll come back to Vale for good, but I can't stay now."

"What?" she asked. "Why? What's so important?"

"I can't tell you," he said, avoiding her gaze.

"Well, have you been to see Jenna?" Kay demanded. "You have to see her before you go."

"I will," Felix promised her. "And I promise you that I'll come back. I've missed you, Kay, and if it weren't for my mission, I'd stay here now and never leave you again." He pulled out of her embrace. "I have to leave. My... associates will be suspicious if I'm gone much longer. I really wasn't supposed to talk to anyone."

"You will come back, though, right?" Kay asked anxiously. He had to come back; he just had to. It wasn't fair that he had to leave now, but as long as she knew she could see him again, things would be all right.

Felix bent over and kissed her cheek. "I promise." He slipped his mask back on, and he was once again a stranger. "Good bye, Kay," he said, walking away.

"Good bye, Felix," she whispered, a tear running down her face.

* * *

And that's my second romance fic done. How'd you like that? Felix/Kay is a pet pairing of mine, and I finally decided to write something with it. The ship name is Oldersiblingshipping. I came up with it with help from my GameFAQs mateys. Well, please review. I want to know what you liked and how I can improve. 


End file.
